Inside the Barracks
Inside the 1st Division's Barracks.... "Are all present?", the Commander Captain said. "Almost, 2 are not here, 11th Squad Captain Zenikuo Kenpachi is on a mission with his vice Captain and the 12th Squad Kirio Hikifune is conducting some researches", Suzuka Shilioin, Captain of the 2nd Division reported. "Very well, we shall begin", the Commander said. "I shall make this as brief as possible, the 2nd Squad has found out that Kurei Yuzu escaped Maggot's Nest and is currently nowhere to be found", the Commander said. With that, almost all Captains were surprised, the 2nd Squad Captain even looked at the 6th Squad Captain happily, leaving Enjiuu Kuchiki, the 6th Squad Captain looking very distrubed. "Show off", Enjiuu thought. "Eat that, Kuchiki", Suzuka said to herself. "Suzuka Shihōin of the 2nd Division, start your report", the Commander said. Suzuka then steped forward and said in a clear voice, "Kurei Yuzu, that has been caught 2 years ago was found to have escaped, we found out that the Kurei inside the prison was a fraud, only an illusion, he has escaped Maggot's Nest based on our calculation for almost 3 months", Suzuka stated. "That long ?", the 8th Squad Captain, Shunsui Kyōraku said in his normal lazy voice. "Yes", Sukuza said. "So our main aim is to catch him, dead or alive, I shall assign 2 Squads for this mission, the 2nd and the 6th", the Commander said. "What with her ?!?", Enjiuu said in his mind. "What with the Kuchiki boy ?!?", Suzuka also said in her mind. "Yes, Captain Commander", they both said then bowed. "That concludes our meeting, dismissed !", the Commander said. As the Captains begin to walk out of the barracks, a messanger rushed to the Captain Commander and whispered to him something, this made the other Captains quite curious. "Ah, one of Hikifune's men", Jushiro Ukitate said. "What could be Hikifune doing?", Shunsui Kyōraku said while approaching Jushiro Ukitate. "Who knows ?", Jushiro said then together they walked away. As the messanger finished his report, the Captain Commander looked very surprised, and said loudly, "Call for the 12th Squad Captain immidiately !!" "Affirmative !", the messanger said then left the barracks, leaving the stunned Captain Commander alone. Meanwhile, on the woods... "I will be needing your sevices again, Sousuke", a man said. "What will be it this time?", Sousuke Aizen said in a different tone. "Don't be hasty, all in good time", the man said, while 2 other cloaked man appeared. "Master the meeting is over-", one said while noticing Aizen standing beside his master. "You, what are you doing here?!?", he said. "Relax, I am the one who called for him, I made a request", the leader said. "How about Hirako, he might suspect?", the other man said. "No worries, Sousuke made sure that his dear Captain won't suspect", the leader calmly said. "Meanwhile why won't you two report what you talked about in that meeting, and be sure to be quick or they might begin to suspect", the leader said. "Yes, master", the two said in together then begin telling what the Captain's meeting was all about. "Good, now you can go back, while I talk to Sousuke", the leader said then the two moved out. As the man faced towards Aizen, a red glint was seen in his eyes as he said, "Aizen need you to...", the leader said in a different tone, then the rest of the conversation was not known. Last | Next Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction